Growers of agricultural products or domestic animal raisers have been frequently resolved to the spray of pesticides or the administration of antibiotics to avoid pest or promote the growth as the case may be. Those edibles when not properly treated, the chemical toxicity contained in such pesticide or antibiotic could be at a concentration sufficient to be blamed for many modern diseases that seriously threaten the health of the people. Accordingly, ozone (O.sub.3) as a powerful pesticide and deodorizer, has been utilized for the development of an ozone pesticide system as illustrated in FIG. 6. The structure of such a system is essentially comprised of a cylindrical seat (5) separated with a separation board (51) permitting an upper space (52) and a lower space (53), an ozone generator (6) is provided within said lower space (53), the ozone is drawn with a pump (7) into the upper space (52) of the cylindrical base (5). To rinse the edible, e.g. the vegetable (8), it is placed in the upper space (52) of the cylindrical base (5) to be rinsed by the ozone dissolved in water.
However, the prior art is found with the following defectives:
1. The way said ozone is pumped into the water prevents a well distributed concentration of ozone, thus some parts of the objects to be rinsed, particularly those are located in the corners will be prevented from a thorough rinse. PA1 2. Though being solvable in water, the ozone dissolves slower when a mass volume of water is applied, thus, the rinse effect is significantly reduced. PA1 3. The cylinder base of such structure is limited to rinse the fresh or the green, and not applicable at all when water purification or larger object to be rinsed is required. PA1 4. Said structure requires the installation of motor, pump and many other spares to make it far from being compact, and consequently, its manufacturing cost, selling price and service cost are relatively higher.